The Chaos Within
by Isofonia
Summary: When the chaos tries to take over Takato's mind, Rika is there to get him back. I know it's dumb, but try it. Rated PG for some language.


Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Digimon. I think I have made that clear many, many times before. Anyways, enjoy.  
  
Author's Note: Honestly, I have no clue what possessed me to write this. I just kind of wrote my own version of it and am re-writing it for your pleasure. If you don't like Takato and Rika together, turn back now. I mean it, go home boy, go home. Have fun and enjoy the story!  
  
Tai: Hey Ken, KMC is finally leaving us alone.  
Ken: For once.  
KMC: Hey! You know I only write about you guys because I like you so much. It's just Takato's turn to get written about.   
Takato: And you aren't going to be very nice to me either.  
KMC: Oh get over it. Have fun people.  
  
The Chaos Within  
  
Rika sighed as she splashed some water onto her face. She was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. To help out her fellow tamer, Henry, she had stayed up until about four o' clock in the morning with his little sister Susie. Susie had gotten sick and was throwing up, and Henry had to look after her. Rika and Takato hadn't really wanted him to have to stay up alone so they stayed up with him. Rika had stayed up the longest, holding the poor girl's hair back if she threw up or giving her something to drink. She had only fallen asleep when Susie had.  
It was very early, only about seven o' clock p.m. but the other tamers had insisted that the red haired girl go to bed. Rika had agreed and walked off to get ready to go to sleep.  
The tired tamer crawled onto a blanket, Renamon sitting down beside her to go to sleep. Rika sighed with relief as she drifted off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Henry glanced over at Takato, noticing that he was very pale and shivering quite a bit.  
"Hey Takato, are you okay?" asked Henry.  
"Y-yeah Henry, I-I'm f-fine," replied Takato.  
Then, he doubled over as a wave of dizziness crashed over him.  
"Takato?" asked Kazu.  
"I-I'm alright," gasped Takato shaking even more.  
"Takato, you might have caught something from Susie. Why don't you go and get some sleep," said Jeri gently.  
"Y-yeah m-maybe I will," replied Takato standing up.  
Guilmon quickly caught his tamer as Takato swayed. Takato clasped his hands onto Guilmon's shoulders to steady himself, and then began to walk towards the blanket Rika was sleeping on. It was better for him to sleep on something soft than on the cold ground. Takato blushed at the thought of sleeping next to Rika and Guilmon noticed.  
"Hey Takato, do you like Rika?" questioned Guilmon.  
"Huh? Of course I do Guilmon she's my friend. Why?" asked Takato.  
"I mean more than just as a friend," said Guilmon.  
Takato's face turned red at Guilmon's statement and he turned his head away. Was it that obvious that he was falling in love with Rika? Or was it because Guilmon was connected to him and could sense his emotions more clearly?  
"Don't worry Takato, I won't tell anyone until you are ready," said Guilmon.  
"Thanks boy. I don't know why I like her so much. She is so different from me. I just wonder if she could ever like me in that way because we are so different, you know? Maybe it's like what my mom always tells me, opposites attract," said Takato.  
Guilmon shrugged as the two approached a sleeping Rika. Takato put his fingers to his lips to silence Guilmon and knelt down to crawl onto the blanket. As he did, another wave of nausea swept over him and almost knocked him over. The brunette tamer clenched the blankets to steady himself and quickly lay his body down next to Rika's. He pulled off his yellow goggles and closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep.   
Rika opened her eye as she felt another body slide in close to hers.  
"Takato?" she thought when she saw him laying next to her.  
Rika looked at him for a few minutes, a small tinge of red spreading across her cheeks. She was a bit embarrassed, but she soon fell back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rika awoke an hour later to something bumping into her arm. She soon realized that it was Takato tossing and turning. She glanced at his face and was shocked to see how pale and sweaty he was.   
"Is he alright? Did Takato catch something from Susie? I hope he's alright," said Rika.  
She took one of Takato's hands and brushed her lips against it. Rika really liked Takato; she just was too stubborn and embarrassed to say it. Just then. Takato started to breathe faster and his hands clenched. His free hand dug his nails into the blanket while the other dug into Rika's hand. Rika leaned her head against Takato's chest and gasped at what she heard. His heart was beating way too fast and it was going to give him a heart attack if it didn't slow down.   
"What's going on Takato? I don't want to lose you, not until I've told you how I feel. Don't die on me!" thought Rika.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Takato blinked as her realized he was surrounded by a red colored sphere. It was the same one that was around him while he was inside of Gallantmon. He watched as dozens of yellowish-red blobs floated around him. Takato winced when a few of them flung themselves at him. They hit the orb with a sickly slab and Takato gasped as he saw that they were breaking apart the energy around him. Soon, the whole thing dissolved and Takato was left unprotected and vulnerable. Then, the blobs launched themselves at him, slapping his body hard. He cried out as they impacted with his skin. Then one red blob flung itself at him and smacked him in the chest. It dug its way into his skin, creating a deep gash. Takato screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Takato's hand gripped Rika's with such force that Rika thought he would break it. Then, a glass-shattering scream pierced the night air as Takato's body arched.   
The other tamers heard the yell and came running. Rika stared as Takato screamed louder. As the other tamers approached Takato's eyes flew open.  
"Takato?" asked Kenta.  
"You foolish children have no idea who you're dealing with! I will kill each and everyone of you!" said Takato in a low, cold voice.   
Then the boy took off at top speed. Rika jumped up and went after him. Several feet from where he had begun, Takato stopped and grabbed his head. He screamed in agony as he sank to his knees.  
"You won't hurt any of them! I'll kill myself first," yelled Takato.  
Then the brunette grabbed a sharp rock lying nearby and attempted to drive it into his wrist. That's when Rika tackled him, the rock driving itself into her side. She cried out and pried the rock from her side and from Takato's hand. She threw the sharp object aside and straddled Takato, forcing his arms down with her own.   
"What the hell is wrong?" asked Rika.  
Then she saw a pair of tan hands grab one of Takato's wrists and a pair of pale hands grab his other. She glanced up to see Henry and Jeri straining to keep Takato's abnormally strong arms down. She gave them a grateful smile, but then one of Takato's legs hit her in the back of the head.  
"Owwwwwwwww," said Rika.  
Then, his legs stopped struggling so much and she looked back. Kazu was struggling to keep Takato's left leg down while Kenta wrestled with the other.  
"Thanks," said Rika.  
"You think you can hold me down? I will destroy you, you pathetic human!" said Takato in that strange voice.  
"Who are you? What are you doing to Takato?" yelled Rika.  
"This human is of great use to me. He is the strongest tamer and he could slaughter you all in minutes. I even had trouble taking over his mind. He fought back without even knowing it. That's why I had to take him when he was asleep!" said Takato.  
"That's why he looked so sick, because he was fighting you off," said Henry.  
"That one's smart," said Takato.  
"WHO ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD!" screamed Rika. Every ounce of rage she had was welling up inside of her. How could this thing be so cruel and hurt such an innocent person?   
"I...am...the...chaos,"   
Then the boy stopped struggling and his dull eyes flickered with light.  
"H-help me R-Rika! Get h-him out of me. P-please Rika, help!" groaned Takato.  
Rika's eyes filled with tears as she stared at Takato's pain etched features. What could she do? What use was she against the chaos? The only thing she could do was biomerge with Renamon, but what use was that if the chaos was inside of Takato?  
"HELP ME!" screamed Takato, and then his eyes dulled again.  
"This stupid boy thinks he can fight me? Hah good try young one, you impress me! I wouldn't think you could still fight me after all this,"  
Rika cried as she looked at Takato. She wanted more than anything to help him, but she couldn't do anything. She couldn't help Takato at all.  
Takato's body arched again as he fought an internal battle against the chaos. His eyes flickered again and he looked straight at Rika. It was now or never, if the chaos controlled him again he wouldn't be able to fight anymore. He had to tell her now.  
"P-please Rika, I-I love you. I t-think you're the o-only one who c-can help me. Please?" Takato's voice was small and strained.  
Then, once again, his eyes dulled and he grabbed another sharp rock near his palm. He then tried to drive it into Henry's wrist. Henry held Takato down as the tip dug itself into his forearm. He winced as he pried the rock out of Takato's hand and threw it away.  
Rika thought she know what to do. She grabbed his shoulders and smiled.   
"I'm coming Takato!"   
Rika pressed her lips to Takato's. Their bodies glowed with a blue light and they both went limp. The other tamers stared and prayed Rika knew what she was doing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rika was inside a blue sphere of energy surrounded by red. She saw a red and yellow blob slapping itself harshly against Takato's ribs and she winced. No wonder it hurt Takato so much.  
That's when she spotted him. Takato was curled up in a ball inside of a reddish energy sphere. He was shaking terribly; try to gain control of his body again.  
"Takato!" cried Rika, gliding over to the boy.  
As she got closer, Rika realized neither of them had any clothes on. She quickly got over her embarrassment, seeing as though she couldn't see anything, and got closer to Takato.  
"I'm here Takato, look at me. I'm here to help, I love you," she said gently to the curled up boy.  
Takato glanced up at those words.  
"You love me too?" he asked.  
"Yes! I do love you. Ever since you tried to avenge Leomon for Jeri by becoming Gallantmon. I thought you had such a wonderful thing, to make up for Magidramon. I love everything about you and I just want you back," said Rika.  
"I'm glad that you didn't reject me. I thought because we were so different, you wouldn't like me as much. I am glad I fell in love with you though," said Takato.  
"Opposites attract, right?" said Rika winking.  
With that, the two spheres of light joined, the two children standing close together. They took each other's hands and looked at the chaos. The energy sphere shot itself at the blob.  
"Let's go get him," said Takato.  
"Right," agreed Rika.  
The sphere pierced the side of the chaos. It writhed, and then lashed out with a tendril. It smacked the sphere and both tamers winced.  
Suddenly, Takato sank to his knees, moaning with pain.  
"What's wrong?" asked Rika, kneeling down.  
"I-it hurts Rika. It's still fighting me," said Takato doubling over.  
"Come on Takato. I know you can beat this, I'll help you in any way I can," said Rika grasping Takato's shoulders.  
Takato looked up and gave her a small smile. He then got slowly to his feet, shaking slightly. He stood tall though.  
"I'll try my best. Let's go, he's coming!" said Takato, leaning gently against Rika.  
They took both of each other's hands and closed their eyes. The energy sphere around them began to glow a bright white and it propelled itself at the chaos. It pierced the very center of the red yellow blob and it writhed in agony for a few seconds before exploding into nothing. Takato winced; he would feel that tomorrow.  
"We did it," sighed Takato.  
"Yeah," replied Rika, supporting Takato's body.  
"Thank you Rika, for everything. I couldn't have done it without you," said Takato.  
"It was nothing," said Rika.  
The two tamers hugged each other. Then they were back in their bodies, opening their eyes. They at up and Rika got up off of Takato. They lay on the ground, breathing hard and bleeding.  
Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, and Susie stared at them for moment, and then Jeri ran to get the first aid box. When she got back, Henry took Takato in his arms and Jeri took Rika.   
Jeri bandaged Rika's side and her leg. Rika winced as the peroxide stung her cuts. The gash in her leg that ran from the middle of her thigh to the middle of her calf was bandaged and another band-aid was placed on her forehead. Then she felt better.  
Henry put bandages around Takato's chest after cleaning the wound. Takato's chest ached and stung, but he didn't complain. He felt lucky to be alive. Then Henry treated the scratch on his wrist and the deep cut running down his back and down the back of his leg. One last band-aid was applied to his cheek and he was finished. All of the battle wounds had been taken care of.  
Susie bandaged Henry's wrist and then everyone had been attended to. Takato took Rika's hand and smiled.  
"Ready to get some of that well deserved sleep?" asked Takato.  
"Finally!" said Rika.  
Then the two tamers crawled onto the blanket, and they fell asleep.  
  
  
THE END  
  
KMC: I did it! I did it!  
All boys: What?  
KMC: I wrote a tamers fic.  
Takato: Yeah, and you practically killed me!  
KMC: It's only because you're my new favorite character.  
Tai: HEY!  
KMC: Take it easy, I just think he's a lot more like me than you. I can relate to him more.  
Tai: But you just said opposites attract!  
KMC: *Pulls out punishment hammer* Okay, that's it!  
Tai: *Runs*  
KMC: Get back here! *Runs after Tai*  
Takato and Ken: Bye.  
KMC: See ya around!  
Tai: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *Up a tree*  
KMC: Get down here! *Tries to climb tree*  
Takato: *Restrains KMC* Take it easy now. Ummmm,*lightbulb* I'll kiss you!  
KMC: *Turns and kisses Takato* Now that's what I call an offer!  
All: Bye bye! 


End file.
